A gentle wave of nostalgia
by TheaLockhart
Summary: In which Saga dreams of a future that never happened, and is affected by it more than he should. Rating will go up in later chapters. sort of Reboot-verse?


**PLOT BUNNIES. That is my reasoning for everything in this fic. I had about five all gnawing at my brain, tormenting me, so I decided to squeeze three of them all into one threeshot. They all gelled surprisingly well actually… So. Each chapter of this threeshot will be based off one of the bunnies, but it's going to be one overarching story. I'm also trying to write a bit more seriously than I usually do. Basically, this is just one big experiment! So, uh, feedback would be gold!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai ichi hatsukoi, 'The Princess bride', 'Good Omens', or any other piece of literature that will no doubt pop up in this fic at some point. **

**Also please don't hate me for this *laughs nervously***

**Edit: just added in the line breakers that didn't show up for some reason and fixed the embarrasing spelling mistake in the TITLE of all things. Serves me right for posting late at night... huge thankyou to Rekishichizu for pointing this out to me! **

He never saw it coming.

He never even felt it, at least not for a few good seconds. All he could remember was the sharp shove at hands at his back, then the grating screech of brakes and-

Nothing.

No, that wasn't quite true. He was still conscious right now, after all. Ritsu Onodera blinked through hazy eyes at the myriad of faces above him, some screaming, some crying. Why were they crying? Had he done something wrong? He opened his mouth to apologise, but all that came out was a gargling sigh as something warm trickled down his jaw. He was bleeding. As if that thought was a trigger he suddenly retched, a thick layer of blood gurgling up and oh God, he couldn't breathe! Hands were at his back, propping him forward as red splattered from his mouth like a deranged paintball gun, and he finally felt the pain.

He almost choked on the sensation alone. It was running riot through his body, every nerve ending screaming from abuse, a horrible, smothering sensation of wet and sharp. Was he…dying?

No no no.

He couldn't die! There was no way! Death was for…the other people…

There was something incomprehensible about the thought of his life draining away, but the slowly spreading stain on his shirt spoke loud and clear of his dilemma. He was dying. Dying, when he still had so much to say and do.

_Takano._

The thought and name hit him hard, sending him lurching forward. Takano, Takano, Takano. Where was he? He wanted to see him, kiss him, cling onto him like the anchor he'd always been-

"Onodera!"

The crowd scattered as the head editor barrelled through, dropping down to Ritsu's side in an instant. Takano. One stained red palm was desperately scrabbling, searching, clasping desperately around the hand that was offered.

"Listen, you're going to be okay, alright? I'm here, I'm here, just stay calm and breathe…"

Takano sounded like he was saying it more for himself than for Onodera. He appreciated the thought though, and mustered up the energy to give his palm a gentle squeeze. Unfortunately this had the opposite effect than the one desired, those gorgeous amber orbs crinkling up in indescribable anguish. Onodera hated it; he looked so wretched and powerless and_ goddamn beautiful_. It wasn't fair. Why was he here, grieving, mourning, when he should be where Ritsu couldn't see the hurt on that face…

A lone drop of liquid dropped onto his palm; was he crying? No, it was Takano, tears silently streaming down his cheeks, and in that terrible moment Ritsu's heart broke. He had to tell him. He had to, he had to he had to!

"Tak…an…" Something in his tone must've carried as his superiors head snapped up, eyes wide, disbelieving and oh-so-despairing. Onodera wished he wouldn't look at him like that… it wavered what little resolve he had left. But he couldn't let him live like this. He couldn't let him live on, wondering if Onodera truly did hate him, if in the end he was nothing but a nuisance-

In short, Onodera couldn't let Takano go through what he did in high school.

A shaky hand dragged itself out of the head editor's grip, jerking slowly upwards. He didn't think his goal was that obvious, it wasn't like it was an odd movement for somebody dying, yet somehow Takano picked up on his intentions right away. It was obvious he knew. His eyes told Onodera everything he needed to know.

"Oh gods… please don't do this to me, Onodera, please, _please_, no no no no-"He muttered, a shaky, breathy mantra as his gaze locked on the palm slowly reaching towards him. Could he really do this? Takano had asked him to stop. Yet somewhere deep inside Onodera, he wanted- no, _needed_ Takano to know. So he continued in his clumsy advance, desperately reaching to the man that had always been there for him.

Finally his splattered hand gently clasped Takano's cheek, and Onodera summoned his final smile.

_I love you I'm sorry Please don't hate me I wish I could stay with you I love you so much I'm sorry I was a coward Stay happy Be safe I'll see you again someday- _

_I'm sorry. _

Slowly, slowly, fresh tears dribbled down Takano's face.

Onodera relaxed; he'd done what he needed to do. He could be happy now, right? Takano could move on, perhaps find someone else… A dull buzzing was echoing through his entire being, clawing at the edges of his vision. This was it, wasn't it? He wasn't dying anymore… he was dead. With that thought Ritsu let his palm drop, eyes sliding shut.

And then flung them open again as his hand was violently seized.

"Listen to me." Takano gritted out, looking furious and determined even with the water rolling from his eyes. "Listen to me, Ritsu. This is not goodbye. This is not the last time I will see you; I'll find you. I'll track you down, and so help me I will let nothing take you from me again!"

He was shouting now, and while his voice was cracking and raw, Onodera couldn't help but find it beautiful. So the smile stayed on his face until the end, and as he drifted into darkness Takano's words lingered like a final kiss.

"You hear me?! Even if I have to tear apart time and space, I _WILL_ find you again!"

* * *

_Gasp_

Masamune Saga awoke with a start, vaguely aware of drool dribbling down his cheek. That dream had haunted his nights for a while now… Why he was dreaming of a man he'd never met, Saga would never know. And why on earth was he being addressed as 'Takano' in there? He didn't know anyone with that last name, let alone a relative. Ugh, he was irritated already. What a way to start the day… It wasn't like he had much to look forward to anyway. Though he had put in a reservation for that book a few days ago, hopefully the pervious borrower would return it today-

"Masamune! Get up!" His mother's uncaring shriek startled him out of his thought processes, dragging himself out of bed with a sigh. He could relax once he was out of this infernal house.

* * *

"I'm sorry, it hasn't been returned yet…"

A twitch of irritation ran up his frame, his frown deepening slightly the only outwards sign of his frustration. Of course. Why on earth had he expected any different? Even though it was due back three days ago, even though he'd sought out the girl and all but demanded she returned it, _even though _she'd promised through shaky tears- it really shouldn't have been a surprise. And to think people wondered why he always assumed the worst in others…

The librarian glanced sympathetically over his shoulder, heaving a stack of books onto his desk. Saga knew the staff had a bit of soft spot for him. Heck, it'd be stranger if they didn't, considering he spent most of his time buried in here. It was for this reason that the man dug through the recently made pile, mumbling quietly until he pulled a well-loved paperback from the pile.

"Here, try this one. It's in English, but it's supposed to be incredibly similar to the one you set aside… you can read English, right?" The man sounded doubtful, obviously second guessing the card Saga knew they had taped under the desk. It was an unnecessary concern though; Saga had taught himself the language in a fit of boredom and frustration. So he simply nodded once in response as he took the book, the rest of the exchange progressing in silence. After that was done he wasted no time in slumping tiredly in his favourite patch of sun.

So, what was the title of this mysterious recommendation? One flip of the ageing novel later his question was answered. 'The Princess bride'… Huh. Couldn't say he'd heard of that one. It didn't sound like the type of literature he'd normally go for either, which raised the question of the staff's legitimacy. He knew the aforementioned card had his preferred genres on it too, and now that he thought about it he'd never seen that guy before… Oh great, a new guy. They were always vaguely suspicious of him for some reason, probably something to do with his appearance. Though it couldn't hurt to at least read the book before politely returning it… he opened it with a sigh. Who knows, maybe he'd end up tolerating it.

_This is my favourite book in all the world, though I have never read it… _

* * *

Someone was whimpering.

It was incredibly distracting, dragging Saga out of his book. He was just starting to get into it too… How irritating. He tried ignoring it, almost burying his face into the pages, but the irregular beat and frustrated tone kept breaking his focus. Why on earth didn't this person just leave?! This was a library, not a park! Saga found himself hissing in frustration, glaring over his book at the offending student. What was he even doing, anyway? Jumping up and down in front of a bookshelf wouldn't do- oh. Right.

The fact that he was making such a racket over something so trivial only pissed him off further, an irritated Saga growling in his general direction. This is why they had step ladders. Yet the other teen seemed intent on ignoring the silent messages sent his way, continuing to hop from one foot to another, still making those pitiful noises. Was it really that hard to actually _ask_ for help? Though he had to admit, Saga had experienced a bit of pain himself from having a much-desired novel just out of reach…

He blinked once in surprise. He wasn't supposed to be sympathising with this guy, hell, he was well within his rights to demand the student took his simpering somewhere else. (The perks of being a staff favourite). What was causing all this fuss anyhow? Surely no book could warrant _this_ strong of a reaction. At least, not one in this section anyway. Lazy eyes trailed to the signage, noting the giant letter 'P' emblazoned there with a distinct lack of interest. Wait- row P, highest shelf… that was where 'Good Omens' was.

…Damn.

Now Saga was conflicted; the base desire to help out a kindred spirit warring with his feline laziness. That book was well worth a read, but helping him meant moving from his corner in the sun, and he was still miffed by the student's apparent inability to _grab a bloody stepladder_. Decisions, decisions. Perhaps he could subtly point (Read: throw a wad of paper at) the student towards the staff? That new guy looked pretty short though, nowhere near tall enough to reach the top shelf.

Luckily for the student, a cloud slid over the sun and essentially made Saga's decision for him. It was cold here now. Might as well help the poor kid out. Noting with some irony that he was far more sympathetic once assisting didn't require leaving the sun, he sighed and rose to his feet.

The student didn't even notice him approaching until Saga was almost on top of him, yelping slightly as a hand reached over his head and plucked the desired book from the shelf. For crying out loud, he was so noisy! Was he always this jumpy? He felt sorry for his parents if this was the case; family gatherings must be hell on wheels. Relatives had a knack for sneaking up on you.

Saga was well and truly lost in his own musings as he passed over the novel, barely registering the startled expression on the students face… wait, wasn't that..?

Standing before him was a younger version of the man who haunted his dreams.

Saga reeled back, almost jerking the novel out of the student's expectant hands with an uncharacteristically open expression of shock on his face. It couldn't be. There was almost no chance of something like this happening, especially not in real life, not to mention that he'd never-

"…Um? Thank you… can I have the book now?" the shorter brunette blinked up at him, and for one terrifying moment something inside Saga screamed _mine_. _Mine, I found you again and I'm not letting you get away_ _-_

He shook off the feeling with a disturbing amount of (dare he say it?) fear. This shouldn't be happening, there shouldn't be this odd urge inside of him. Hell, he shouldn't be dreaming about a kid he'd never met! That thought finally snapped him out of his stunned stupor, simultaneously releasing the book and scooting backwards. He was too frazzled to do anything more. Silently he prayed that this kid would just let his awkward behaviour lie, just let him retreat to his now-sunny corner, but yet at the same time… he didn't. Why was his own mind suddenly so confusing?!

An amber eye flickered upwards, registering the brunette watching him expectantly. He was probably waiting for a reply, as you would in any normal conversation. Not that Saga had indulged in many of those.

He…couldn't respond. He had to just walk away, right now, and he could remain blissfully isolated. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? People were irritating, frustratingly complex and would just ignore him when he became too difficult, when he stopped suiting their needs. Why would he want a part in any of that? No, he'd be much safer wedged in his books, wrapped in a protective layer of fantasy. Just walk away, forget this ever happened… At least, that was the plan, until he accidentally met that curious emerald gaze.

"…sure. You're welcome." And just like that, the gears of fate started to jitter and crack.

* * *

There he was again.

The brunette was sitting a few desks over from Saga, fully absorbed in the book he helped get down for him, and it was driving Saga mad. Ever since he helped that boy out he saw him everywhere, from the schoolyard to the walk home. Had he always been mutually exclusive with the places Saga frequented, or was he being followed? He doubted it. He hadn't exactly left a good impression, muttering a grumpy reply before fleeing back to his corner.

It was far more likely that Saga had just never noticed him before. But that in turn raised the question of just how long they'd walked in eachother's shadows like this, and as much as he hated to admit it, the thought wierded him out a little. What were the odds of finding someone with interests so similar to his own?

An aggressive sigh escaped his lips, the teen well and truly annoyed with his odd fascination with the other male. He didn't even know his name… It didn't help though that the dreams were continuing, watching an older version of the brunette getting destroyed over and over again. They kind of…pained him, for some odd reason, and he'd wake up each morning with a slight pang in his chest. What he wouldn't give for one night of decent, dream free sleep.

Saga eyed the other teen again. He was the cause of this; therefore he also had to be the solution. Did he…have to do something, like get to know him better? Would all this dissipate if they got close? He paused to smirk bitterly, ridding his mind of such whimsical thoughts. Well, _that_ was a B-grade romance plot if ever he heard one. As if something so fanciful could work in real life. Perhaps he'd been reading too much of 'The Princess Bride'...

He'd actually taken quite a liking to the book, much to his surprise, and was well into it by now. His less-than-perfect grasp on English had kept progress slow, but each chapter was well worth the effort. He was particularly fond of the heroine. Something about the feisty girl who'd sworn 'I shall never love again' was oddly amusing, like he was reading about an old friend.

He could relate to her though. Sure, he'd never had a previous relationship that'd turned sour (by 'sour' he meant 'the other person died'), but he found himself nodding sagely as he read along with the others pain. This was why he kept himself separate. It wasn't like anyone would be particularly interested in his presence anyway, and Lord knows how his parents were a testimony to that. The world left him alone, and he was fine with that. Well…almost alone. His nose crinkled up in distaste as he remembered his more persistent classmates, all blushing faces and short skirts. He would be far happier if he could rid himself of them.

Realising that he had now well and truly lost focus on what he was supposed to be doing, Saga let out a frustrated noise. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew_ the guy. One part of him certainly agreed. The same voice that'd made the eerie claim on the brunette whispered constantly to talk to him, to just waltz up and force himself into his life. It was terribly irritating. For one; while Saga was no expert he was certain that you couldn't create friendships through those methods, and two; why would he even want a friend in the first place? One half of Saga was his usual, cynical self, while the other suddenly yearned for a companion. More specifically, the companionship of that wide eyed brunette crying not five feet away- wait what.

Much to his utter embarrassment, Saga flinched, fumbling with his novel for a good few seconds in response to the sudden display of emotion. What on earth? While people crying in the library was nothing new, there was something decidedly different in his tone from the usual sobs over the hero's death. This sounded more…real.

Curious eyes roamed the sniffling student's table, finally alighting on a mobile phone that definitely wasn't there before. Was that responsible for this kid's sudden gloom? If so, Saga wanted to smash it. There was something fundamentally _wrong_ with this guy crying, the sight grating like nails on a chalkboard. What could he do to fix this?

Saga blinked once, then twice, finally registering that yes, he had just considered comforting an unknown person.

…He really needed to do something about his lack of sleep.

Apart from the fact that it was _completely unacceptable_ to do anything of the sort for a complete stranger, why would he even consider that an option?! He'd seen people crying many a time before, so why was this scenario affecting him so? That boy was literally a walking headache.

…he couldn't bring himself to leave him though…

Hissing aggressively in annoyance, Saga peeped out over the rim of his book at the student. Fine, so maybe he wanted to comfort the other teen. That didn't mean he was actually going to do it. He was just going to sit here, read his book, and _only if_ nobody else bothered he would _possibly_ consider talking to the brunette. Maybe. Depending on the circumstances.

With this plan in mind, Saga settled in to wait. But it is worth noting he found it extremely hard to focus on anything but the snivelling boy five feet away.

* * *

Ritsu Onodera was miserable.

Who wouldn't be? His beloved Grandmother, sweet Granny Asahina, had finally passed on. He knew it was coming, but… it still hurt. And _why_ did his mother think tacking 'LOL' on the end of that text was a good idea?! She probably didn't mean anything by it, but it increased his distress all the same.

A light sniffle escaped as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to push the tears away in a vain hope that he could scrub the sadness from his face. He was in a library, after all. He didn't want to disturb anyone. Suddenly self-conscious, he flickered his glance across the room.

And finally noticed the narrowed eyes fixed solely on him.

He gave a start, caught well and truly by surprise by that amber glare. How long had he'd been watching for? Those eyes looked decidedly irritated too… ooh, he just _knew_ he'd end up bothering someone! Onodera fixed his gaze back on the tabletop, fighting the stupid dampness that welled up behind his eyes. Really? Was he really going to cry over something as stupid as some kid glaring in a library? But it'd been a long day, he was already teary from his mother's news, and he was feeling awfully sorry for himself. So for just this one moment, he let himself wallow in self-pity.

"Ah… I'm sorry, I just…"

He let out a bitter smile at the other student as he gestured at his mobile, hoping it could explain what his words could not.

It was strange though, as he could swear he'd seen this grumpy-looking teen before… A few seconds of mulling over his appearance solved that mystery. Great, out of all the people to run into it had to be the one who found him repulsive. Why else would he pull away like he did last week? With that esteem-reducing thought Onodera let out a nervous laugh, attempting to end the one sided communication there. His chuckle was nowhere near as reassuring as he wanted it to be.

"…are you okay?"

"Eh?"

He blinked at that, caught in surprise by the sudden display of concern from the boy who apparently hated him. Wh-why did he suddenly decide to speak up? Apart from the fact that he didn't seem like the type to fuss over strangers, there was something decidedly forced in his tone. He obviously wasn't enjoying this half-assed attempt at conversation.

Onodera wasn't an idiot; he could tell when someone felt obliged to speak. Hell, he'd experienced it plenty a time at his father's company parties, disinterested businessmen trying to get in with the Onodera's next of kin. They'd ask him questions about what he'd planned for his future, as if he didn't know it was set in stone for him already. He hated those talks. Therefore this was no exception, and he set about ending this interaction in the quickest way possible. Without being rude, of course. An Onodera must always act the gentleman.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Thank you for asking." Onodera stated the lines just as he'd rehearsed, reciting his trained response for the media. Not that they'd come to hound him yet, but it never hurt to be prepared. His reassurance wasn't believed as easily as the brunette hoped it would be.

"…"

The strangest urge to laugh bubbled up in Onodera's throat, the kind of broken, hysterical giggles that only the truly distraught could produce; as this kid was glaring at him the same way his granny's cat used to and this was all so _weird_. Here he was, sobbing in a library, having a fake conversation with a kid he didn't know. Could there be any stranger situation? There probably was, but Onodera was too exhausted to care. He was too far gone to halt the tiny hiccups of laughter from spilling out of his lips, carrying over to his solemn companion.

Ooh, that was a mistake. Onodera could almost _see_ the student's ears flatten back against his skull, and now he'd made the feline comparison he couldn't seem to shake it- where was he going?

The student had suddenly stood up and walked off, halting in front of shelf P with little hesitation. Of course. What had Onodera been expecting? He'd bloody _laughed_ at him, laughed at a kid for showing concern, so it was no wonder that he'd gotten sick of it and wandered off. Eyes trailed back to the tabletop as tears welled up in them once again, and it was odd that he never noticed how much having someone there was helping until he'd driven them away-

_Thump!_

Onodera jumped, the sound of a novel hitting the table similar to a gunshot in the relative quiet of the library. What on earth?! Unbelieving eyes traced up the decidedly awkward form of his companion, the unasked question causing his teeth to grit.

"It's… a comedy. It'll help cheer you up."

The mumbled explanation threw Onodera for a loop. But…hadn't he made it clear that he didn't like him?! He'd bloody recoiled from his presence, for God's sake! He picked up the paperback and ran his eyes over its cover, more out of habit than anything else. 'Making Money' by Terry Pratchett. Wasn't he the same author as..?

"He, uh, also wrote 'Good Omens'… you seemed to like him."

For the first time in their whole encounter, Onodera actually _looked_ at the other student. Not the cursory glances he gave beforehand, but an honest-to-god stare, trying to understand this enigma that'd just presented himself. His misery was forgotten in the wake of newfound curiosity, because why on earth had this kid tried so hard to cheer him up anyway? Didn't he hate him? He still looked so uncomfortable, whole body tensed as if he would bolt at any moment.

Amber eyes were refusing to meet his, focused solely on the suddenly fascinating view outside, and it wasn't until Onodera literally angled himself into interrupt his line of sight that he could catch a glimpse of the emotion in those orbs. Surprise, awkwardness, a hint of fear, and the kind of hostile shyness that came from having absolutely no clue how to deal with people.

"…I see. Thank you."

Onodera flashed him a smile as he spoke, clutching the book close to his chest. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. After all, wasn't he just like him? Isolated so much that he'd forgotten how to interact with those that weren't close family and friends? No, he seemed slightly more socially inept than that, so maybe he didn't have any friends either…

...Oh.

Well, that was a surefire way to make him feel guilty. And he'd been so horrible to this guy! So maybe he had come off as a jerk, but he was obviously trying very hard to be nice, and Onodera could at least have the decency to be polite to the kid-

Where'd he go?

For the second time today the student had ambled off, now curled up in an armchair smack bang in the middle of the sun. Oh…well then. Obviously his social skills were worse than he'd originally thought. But Onodera wasn't going to let that deter him, not when he'd seen the truth. This kid had cheered him out of his funk, and now Onodera was going to return the favour!

…he should probably wait until the student looked less jittery though… last thing he wanted was to get his eyes clawed out before the kid fled in a panic.

He took a moment to question his brains analogy, the constant comparison of his new project to a cat. It fit, almost scarily so. And now that he was curled up in the sun, looking so relaxed-yet-defensive, he could almost feel the comparison click into a permanent resident in his mind. Yeah… he definitely screamed 'feline'.

…why yes, Onodera had always wanted a cat. Why did his brain bring that up now?

Shaking his head to clear the whispers of _you know him, you know him well enough to read those otherwise indiscernible flickers of emotion on his face-_, Onodera left the library with a small smile flickering on his lips. He may have lost his grandma, but he just might have gained a friend.

* * *

To say Saga was stressed would be an understatement.

He'd…_talked_ to him. He'd managed to struggle his way through a conversation with that brunette, and it was no exaggeration to say that he was truly terrified at several points. Hell, he was just happy he hadn't burst out of there crying- not that he'd wanted to cry! He wasn't _that_ pathetic. Just…his hands may or may not have started to shake at one point. Possibly. He wasn't going to admit to anything. He just wasn't used to talking to people whose opinions actually mattered to him, okay?! And as much as he'd like to deny it, that brunette's opinion _did_ matter.

He let out an exhausted sigh as he trudged into school, glad that he wasn't in the same class as that other student. He still didn't even know his name… and he planned to keep it that way. He didn't like the way that guy managed to keep him on eggshells. Life was much simpler without him around. So he'd already decided to cut off all further ties with that quiet brunette, even though seeing him smile had somehow managed to turn him to mush- Gah, thoughts like that weren't helping his resolve!

Shaking off his annoyance (because that's what it was, there was _no way in hell_ that he was flushing slightly like some lovestruck schoolgirl), Saga slid into his desk, exhaling long and loud as if he could expel all his confusion along with the carbon dioxide. Of course, because of this he didn't notice the book on his desk for a few good seconds.

Suddenly he jolted upright, staring at the hardcover as if it was going to rear up and attack him. He…hadn't left a book here yesterday, so where had it..? He had a sneaking suspicion, and as much as he didn't want it to be true, he still opened the novel anyway.

It was not a surprise when a slip of paper fell out.

_Dear mysterious upperclassman, _

_I assumed from your uniform that you were a senior, and I don't know what you'd be doing in my schools library if you weren't a student here. I don't even know if this is the right desk! But something tells me it is, and so here you are. (If this isn't the guy who talked to me in the library, can you pass it to the sempai with short black hair and amber eyes? Thank you.) _

_Anyway, this is a thank you for your recommendation the other day. You were right, I did enjoy it. I especially liked the little pug! But I thought I should return the favour. Here's a favourite book of mine, from the local library down the road. Once you're finished reading it, could you return it there? It'd be a big help if you did. _

_Well, I hope you enjoy the book! _

_Ritsu Onodera _

Saga flicked to the first page to be hit in the face with those 15 words that had become so familiar to him, and the sheer irony of it all brought a groan to his lips. What were the chances? Something told him that it was fate, that he should seize this chance and run away with it, to just sink into the fluffy feelings that this underclassman brought with him like a wave-

Saga buried his face into the pages, glaring balefully at that sentence as his cheekbones tinged pink.

_This is my favourite book in all the world, though I have never read it…_

**I am half expecting to find a pitchfork mob outside my house for daring to kill off Ritsu Onodera. Hell, I would join the pitchfork army myself if it was possible! **

**I keep re-reading this and finding so many issues, but I'm just going to post this and go cry in a corner now. I should've been asleep ages ago but **_**I just had to finish this you do not understand**_**. I've had this going for about a month and I only just finished it and I wanted it up and out of my hair ok *sobs forever* **

**Uhh, Reviews would be gold. Seriously. I really want to improve, so criticism is welcome! So love something? Hate it? Let me know! **

**Prompt: reboot/reincarnation-verse, with heavy lashings of prompt no.2 (which I won't say yet because I need to reveal something second chapter so I can feel some sense of satisfaction) **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
